A Ninja's Adventure
by DrexelDragonz
Summary: Hey Ya'll the name's Eclipse. I was just an ordinary guy(not really) travelling with my wolf and the next thing i knew i was on an adventure with 6 others. Now i am fighting against evil bad guys, laughing at my tragic past (But i ain't emo!), and possibly world destruction! Hurray me! "I love my life!" -Bad at Summaries-
1. Throw attacks are Awesome

**Author's Note:**

 **Here's the remake! Fix some wrong grammar and tweaked it here and there! Enjoy!**

 **Eclipse: Finally! Do you know how long it's been!**

 **Me: Sorry okay! I've been busy!**

 **Disclaimer: FF13 doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the awesomest company named Square Enix!**

"AHHHH!" I screamed when a bullet went pass my head, a soldier shouting for me to stop. "You'll shoot me if I stop!"

"That's the idea kid!" the PSICOM trooper said, still shooting me.

I heard a bark, and a thud. Looking behind me I saw my partner -A black wolf- standing atop the passed out trooper.

"Dark! Thank you!" I said to the wolf, the wolf barks and makes his way to me, stopping at my heel. "Good boy!" I pat his head, an explosion happened on the far horizon. I look at my surrounding and saw PSICOM's everywhere, people running for their lives, and all around chaos.

"Why are we here again?" I muttered, hearing me Dark barks, "Yes, because I believed the words of an Old man, on the side of the road."

Another bark. "What do you mean it's my fault?" Dark stares at me,

"….."

"….."

"Fine, it's my fault. Let's just get out of here." I stated and started walking, Dark at my heels. Dark and I were looking for a way out when I suddenly felt something land on top of me. "Guh!" with a thud I kissed the ground. "Hey, kid! You okay!" a voice said from somewhere.

 **-Sazh-**

'Ouch' I thought to myself when I saw the PSICOM that Lightning threw hit someone on the back. "Hey, Kid! You okay?" I called out, no answer. I look at the kid and saw a wolf beside him, wearing a vest with two knife's on the side, 'What?'

I look back at the kid when I saw him move; removing the trooper on his back he stood up, and was surprise at his clothes. He was wearing a black coat with only one sleeve that stops at his knee, a stomach belt holding what looks like a bunch of scrolls on his back. Black pants, a knee high armored boots, and two swords at his hip. I blink when I saw the kid look at me.

 **-Eclipse-**

I groan and remove the PSICOM that landed on my back. Standing up I look at the owner of the voice and saw a dude with an Afro and a woman with pink hair behind him. "Yeah, I'm okay. May I ask why a PSICOM trooper landed on me?"

"Soldier girl here may have gotten a tad bit excited." He points at the scowling woman. "Oh, that so? Wait," I stop and look her over, she was wearing a guardian corps uniform. "Why is a soldier from Guardian Corps here?" I continued a brow rose skeptically. "None of your business, let's go old man!"

With those words she started running, leaving the dude. "Wait for me!" he called out and run after the woman.

I tilt my head, looking at my heel, I saw Dark looking at me expectantly. "You saw that right?" he barks in confirmation. "Regret, huh? Hey, Dark do you want to help her?"

Dark barks, "Good, start sniffing."

"So they're here?" I gulp and look at the imposing structure; it was the tower of Vistege. Dark and I went inside and saw the place was devoid of life, and was instead covered in metal and other futuristic stuff.

After walking for a few minutes we were met with a giant door, opening the door I look inside and saw a single crystal at the center end of the room. Walking to it, I saw a girl with a strong resemblance with the woman earlier encased in it. "It looks like she completed her focus."

I look at my partner and saw him whining; I smile and pat him on the head. "It's okay Dark." We jump a little when we heard an explosion, looking to the left I saw a door, and shouting behind it. Before I knew it I was running to the door.

"This is not working!" I heard afro dude earlier exclaim. "Just keep fighting!" Beanie shouted and jumps away from a swipe; I look at the enemy and saw a giant, with 2 arms, and a big circle on its chest. It suddenly fired a beam of light; the adults avoided it except for the kids.

I took a scroll on my back and opened it, I did a hand sign, and a wall of rock appeared in front of the duo, startling them, while the rock was stopping the beam I took the kids by their waist and jump away.

"That was close! You kids okay?" I ask the kids on my arms, they nod still shocked. "Dark, I want you to guard them, I need to help the others." He barks in agreement, and I run to the fight fishing out a few shurikens and throwing it at the arm that was about to hit the woman I saw earlier, taking advantage of it she jumps away. I stop beside her, one sword drawn.

"Need help?" I asked her, she only looks at me with a scowl. 'Ouch' I flinch at her gaze. I pulled another scroll of my back and opened it, "What are you doing?" she asked -demanded actually- "Trying something." I threw the scroll at the enemy's chest and did a sign; a huge explosion rocked the room. When the smoke cleared I saw the circle as shiny as ever. "Crapples! That is one tough ball."

The machine looks in my direction and took a swipe with its arm, I duck and pulled out a weapon, "You want to do this the hard way? So be it, prepare to taste the most powerful weapon ever created!" I drew something behind my back and pointed it at the machine, the others behind me all gasped at my weapon; except for pink lady she was making the are-you-stupid-face. "Eat this! Throw attack!" I shouted and threw it at the machine, hitting the crystal dead center.

There was a minute of silence; they were all looking at me with disbelief on their faces. "Is this guy crazy?!" Beanie asked afro man.

"Wait for it," I said to them, they look at the machine when they heard a crack. The core shuttered into a million pieces. "It actually worked?!" they exclaimed not believing what happened. "Of course it works! This is the most powerful weapon ever! Not even the greatest of warriors can stand up to it! Able to wake up someone in a coma! It-" my monologue was interrupted when a flash of light covered us. The next thing I knew I blacked out.

 **End Note:**

 **Whew! And that's done! I think it's a little bit better, anyway can anyone guess the weapon that was thrown? If you get it right you'll have a virtual Dark plushie!**

 **Thanks for reading! Like, Fave, Review! Whatever it is I'll take them! Bye!**


	2. Awesome Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:** **I'm back! Thank you for the read guys! And I still got to thank decayingcodex since he/she was my only review before the remake. Thanks Codex, hope you're still reading though.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FF13 does not belong to me, it belongs to the most awesome company named Square enix. But the idiot and his pet are mine.**

"What happened?" I groaned out opening my eyes, I saw that I was lying on the ground, Dark by my side. "So where in lake Bresha?" I heard the afro dude said, he walks up to me. "And you! Why are you here?"

"Wait," I made a wait a moment gesture. I breathe in and get up, dusting myself off, I look at afro. "That's because I can!" I cross my arms and give him a smug look, Dark barks in agreement. He groans and muttered the word kids, with a shake of his head. "We're alive!" I heard someone shout, looking behind me I saw the 2 kids I saved were already awake.

"How?" the boy asked with confusion.

"Serah!" Beanie said with confidence, "No one survives that fall without a miracle. Serah saved us!"

"Serah? It's your fault-" she never finished her sentence, because a C'ieth suddenly appeared behind her. I pulled a shuriken off my pants, that sounded so wrong, and threw it at the C'ieth momentarily distracting it, pink lady finished it off with one sweep motion. "Whoa," I whispered, she nods to me. I mouthed the words 'No prob.'

A bunch of them surrounded us, "Where did they come from?!" I exclaimed ignoring me they all get their weapons out, except for Beanie he just bumps both his fist.

He threw a punch at one of them, when suddenly ice appeared out of his fist with an uppercut the C'ieth went down.

"What just happened?" Afro asked,

"He used Ice Punch?" I replied; he slaps me on the head.

"You used magic!" the boy shouted, "You used the power of I'Cie! Tha Fal'Cie cursed us. We're I'Cie now!" Pink lady and I both drew our weapon and run to the enemy. After defeating the C'ieths, courtesy of beanie and Pink lady, we were finally free to talk. "So we really are I'Cie." Afro dude grimly said,

"It's not fair!" I whined,

"Yeah, it isn't fair!" the boy said agreeing with me.

"How come you guys get cool elemental power, the only thing I can do is make things float! It's not fair!"

"That's what you're worried about?!" Afro and the boy exclaimed aghast, "Yeah! What about it?" they both groan and palmed there face. Beanie dude showed his arm and saw a mark. "That's one," he looks at Afro, he pointed at his mark. "Two," he looks at me, "Three," he continued, we look at the final one and saw the boy was on his knees. "I'Cie to the last." Pink lady said,

"Why me! I don't even know you all!" he shouted, I just shrug. "I'll start, the name's Eclipse, the wolf on my heel is Dark. There you know me now." He gives me a blank look, making me giggle.

"You! Just shut up! You just appeared out of nowhere so stop it!" I raise an eyebrow at his declaration, "I followed those two that's why I'm here." I point at Afro and Pink lady, "Let's just say the woman there took my interest, so I wanted to offer if I can help her. Guess I don't need that permission anymore."

"I don't even want your help." Pink lady deadpanned,

"Well, I want to and no one is going to stop me, right Dark?" my partner barks, "That's a yes by the way." I said with a smirk. "Why do you even want to help her! You don't know each other, right?" Sazh looked at pink lady for confirmation. "I don't know any idiots."

An invisible arrow pierced my chest, making me keel, we jump a little when Beanie suddenly screamed, "What is it now Snow." Pink lady looked at Beanie. He points at me, "He's a Lycoan!"

All of their eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

"Why is a Lycoan in the middle of the purge!" they all look at me questioningly. I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my head, I heard Dark cough beside me. "Good question, well…..you…see….uhmm,"

"You got lost didn't you." Pink lady bluntly said, "What? No!" I denied with all the fiber of my being, judging by the looks on their faces said they don't believe me. "I got side track, yes, the stars told me to come in that direction. It told me my destiny lies in that place." They still have their not buying it look, "Fine! Okay, I got lost! Stop looking at me like that! I got lost! I admit it!"

"A ninja that got lost, now I've seen everything." Afro said with a sigh. Another arrow, "I was right, he's nothing more than an idiot." A third arrow hits its mark. I went to my knees and went ashen white. Ignoring my theatrics they all introduced themselves.

"I'm Vanille! The guy over there is Hope," she stops and looks at me, "Thank you for saving us earlier." She continued bowing; I stand up and look at her. "You're welcome!"

"That was a fast recovery!" Afro said with a sweat drop. "I'm Sazh." He gives a two finger salute. "I'm Snow and the one with a scowl permanently plastered on her face is Lightning."

"Nice to meet you all," I said with a smile, Dark barking in agreement. "Why are you so calm! We're I'Cie!" Hope yelled and pointed at Snow, "And you just have to attack that thing. This is yours and Serah's fault!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Snow yelled making Hope fall on his back with Lightning looking at him with a blank look. "Sorry." Snow said and walks away, Sazh followed; Vanille went to Hope and helped him up. "Come on then. Let's go!" she said and pulled him with her. I look at Lightning and saw that she was already gone, following the others. Dark and I sigh. "Well, looks like we're going on an adventure Dark." With that we followed them.

 **End Note:**

 **Whew, Chapter 2 is done! Thanks for the read! See ya next time!**


	3. Lightning's Abusings

**Authors Note: Okay, I know this story isn't original. There are a lot of OC characters already made here, but who cares! Huzzah!**

 **Eclipse: What was the point of that Authors Note! It's basically nonsense!**

 **Me: I dunno!**

 **Eclipse: *Face palms***

 **Disclaimer** : **FF13 does not belong to us they belong to Square Enix. But me and Dark belongs to author-san.**

After a while of walking on Lake Bresha, that was turned into what looks like a Crystal wonderland we encountered an enemy. "Eat this! Rock Throw!" I yelled and threw the boulder at the incoming C'ieth. "Rock throw? Really" Sazh said with a deadpan voice. "It's not my fault the only thing I can do is make things float!"

"You have your scroll, didn't you use some sort of magic when we were fighting that Fal'Cie." Sazh asked, pointing at the scrolls that were on my back. "And you have swords too, and you got two of them, why aren't you using it?"

"The scrolls are limited, so I can't keep using it repeatedly. The swords, well let's just say I use them for whacking and bashing, instead of slashing and dicing." I responded to his question, scratching the back of my head.

"Any reason why?" I give him a smile, "My Family told me that life is important, think before you hurt," I said to him.

"Your family sounds nice. Is that a Lycoan teaching?"

"Yeah, by the way how do you guys know about us? We were exiled to Gran Pulse after all."

"Let's just say the Cocoon is not very secretive of your family's predicament."

"Don't know I was only a kid when it happened, so everything is hazy."

"Is that true though? The incident I mean?"

"I'll tell you in another time, looks like Lightning and the others are done." I point at the others and saw that they were putting away their weapons.

"So if we're I'Cie that means we have a focus, if we don't know it, then how are we going to complete it?" Lightning asked after putting away her gunblade. "I think I saw it" Vanille said, making all of us look at her. "That's how focus goes down to people. It only comes in hazy glimpse, figuring it out is up to you."

Lightning and Snow looks at Sazh. "That's what they say, legend all." Lightning scoffs and turns away, "So, did any of you see anything?" Lightning asked, "Well, I saw this big menacing, I mean towering…" Vanille said making our eyes widen, "Don't tell me we all saw the same thing?" Sazh incredulously ask, Lightning and Snow suddenly gasp.

"Why did you guys gasp?" I asked blinking, "Ragnarok," they both said making me snicker. Suddenly Snow was making a monologue about banding together to save the world.

"Uhm…guys." I told them, trying to get their attention. He must have said something wrong, because Lightning looks pissed. She pulls out her gunblade and pointed it at Snow's throat.

"Guys!" I exclaimed they ignored me again. "The Fal'Cie's are the ones that turned as I'Cie! And you want to help it!"

"Freeze!" a voice said, making me groan. I put my hands behind my head. They turn around and saw a squad of PSICOM troopers pointing their guns at us. "It's your guys fault for not listening!" I told them.

"Quiet!" The captain said, with no choice they also put their hands behind their heads. "You fall of the purge train?"

"Maybe," Lightning answered, "Are you talking back to me!" I cough and whisper to Vanille, "Well you asked." I said with a snicker, making Vanille giggle. We stopped giggling when we saw one of the troopers looking at us.

"Nice gun." Before he can answer, Lightning knocked him off his feet and took out her gunblade and all hell breaks loose. I yelped when I felt something graze my cheek, 5 of the PSICOM Troopers charged at me, a black blur tackles 2 of the soldier. Pulling out my sword -with the scabbard still on it- I whack the closest one on the head, and smacked the last 2 on their crotch making them keel over, holding their gems.

"Good night!" I said to them, and smacked them on the head, rendering them unconscious. I look at the others and saw that they were already done, "Wow, you guys did not hold back." I stated pocking one of the twitching soldiers with a stick I found somewhere.

Dark was looking at the stick, smiling I threw it, Dark barks and runs after it. "Did you really have to hit them there?" Sazh asked with a pointed look, "Well, Mom told me to go for the place where the sun doesn't shine. She told me it's effective."

Sazh, Hope, and Snow all prayed for the 2 victims. "Anyway, I thought PSICOM were a little bit tougher than that." Sazh said while looking at the troopers. "PSICOM's are anti-pulse task force. They haven't fought in a war in centuries." Snow explained "that means these guys are the slimes and the one who haven't shown themselves yet are the mini-boss?" I asked looking at Lightning. Snow smirked and puffs his chest. "Nothing us I'Cie can handle."

"Cut the Crap!" Lightning exclaimed, smacking me on the head for no reason. "Hey! Why did you hit me!"

"Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM elites are cold-blooded beasts, if they hit the field, then it's all over." Lightning ignored my protests of abuse.

"Isn't that what I said earlier?" I told Lightning,

"Shut up." Lightning said smacking me on the head, again. "Uh-oh, then maybe we should run, Ciao!" Vanille yelled before running off. Worried for the kid I followed, with the others doing the same.

_-_ (0 O)/ _-_

"Fiddlesticks! How did they even get here?!" I shouted hitting the PSICOM that wants me dead. "I don't know!" Vanille said casting an Aero spell "It was a rhetorical question!" I smack another one "Why are we shouting!" I said to Vanille when I trip one of the troopers that was about to hit her from the back. Dark tackled the guy that was about to shoot us. "I don't know!"

"Less talking more fighting!" Lightning shouted slashing another trooper. "Even Lightning is shouting!" I said with a laugh. Not liking my comment she hits me with a fire spell.

Vanille used a cure on me; after a few more fights, we saw a train. "Serah!" Lightning suddenly yelled and run at the wreckage. Dark and I look at each other, and followed the others not far behind.


	4. My Mother's Sink does 9999 damage

**Author's Note (That isn't a note)**

 **Me: we're getting views but not that many reviews (Thanks for the review Chaos! It made me so happy!); it must be my sloppy story writing.**

 **Eclipse: Yeah, you stink at it.**

 **Me: *a vein throbbed on my forehead* Oh-ho, you got a mouth on ya. Very well, I will use that strategy. *evil smile* Eclipse I'm sacrificing you for the sake of views and reviews.**

 **Eclipse: No! Not the Strategy! *went down on his knees* anything but that! I'm sorry! You don't stink at writing!**

 **Me: *ignores his pleas* Congratulations Eclipse, you're romancing Lightning! *confetti falls from above.***

 **Eclipse: *screams to the heavens* NOoooooooo!**

 **Eclipse: *puts his hands on his head and starts pulling at his hair.* She'll kill me! After killing me she'll castrate me! After that she'll stab me for good measure and burn my ashes! And she'll do it while laughing! I can already feel the gunblade! Halp!**

 **Me: Be a man! And stop being such a pansy. You're going to romance Lightning whether you like it or not, and you can't burn ash!**

 **Dark: *who was quiet on the background, did the sign of the cross.***

 **Me: FF13 doesn't belong to me it belongs to the awesome company named Square (soft)Enix. But the idot and his dog do. Let's go!**

"So, what now?" I asked Lightning while looking at the 3 that was trying to dig out her Sister. I look at her and saw her face was sad, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. With one last look she walks away. Snow stops what he was doing to look at her.

"You're just going to leave her?"

"PSICOM will be here soon, once they capture us it's all over. Do you think she'll want that?"

"I'll save her, I'll protect her and Cocoon."

I squeaked when I saw the look on Lightning's face. That is one scary face; she walks to Snow then punched him in the face. We cringe at that. "Does she look protected?!"

"I can save her!" Snow said, making Lightning punch him again.

"What can you do?"

"Whatever it takes, I'll save her!" Damn, at least he's got guts. "You two are hopeless." Sazh said with a sigh. "You guys are leaving?"

"We want to help, but without tools will be digging for days." Sazh said, suddenly an invisible light bulb appeared on my head. "We can always use our magic; I mean I can use some explosion to remove some of the ground." They all gave me deadpan looks. "What?"

"Idiot." was Lightning's only words.

"There's no way I'm leaving her behind!" Snow continued brushing off my suggestion. "What about our focus!" Snow flinched at Lightning's words "What about banding together to save the world, now you want to give up all that so that you can die here? Snow your nothing but talk."

She started to walk away, but Snow made a declaration, no a promise. "Lightning I give my word, I'll protect Serah and Cocoon!"

"Great job so far."

I stayed behind to look at him. "What about you?" I smirked when I saw the fire in his eyes. "Nothing, I'm just going to wish you luck. My gut is telling me you'll find a way to save her. See you soon?" I offer my hand for a shake. He smiles and took it "Good luck to you too. Take care of Lightning."

"I'll die if I do that, you do know she hates my idiocy?" He laughs, "Just keep on doing what you are doing. I think it helps." Snow smirked, making me laugh.

"Yeah, well, see ya later Snow!" I smile and give him a wave goodbye. With that I followed Lightning and the others.

"Why? Does the world hate us?" I questioned no one in particular when we saw a bunch of PSICOM's at the edge of a cliff. "Wait why are they flying?" I asked when I saw them flew on their velocycles. "Their trying to catch stragglers, we have to move before we get caught in the net." We all got up and followed Lightning.

"I'll repeat myself, why does the world hate us!" I exclaimed holding the dead body of a breshian bass, "What did we do to you?" I got no answer. "He is crazy." I heard Hope said from behind me. "Stop being an idiot!" Lightning yelled at me, making me squeak. "Yes Boss!"

After more fighting, fighting, oh! And more fighting we finally got to a clearing with ruins. Crystals were surrounding the place. Vanille and I look at each other and with a giggle we explore the place.

"It's so pretty!" Vanille said still giggling, I nod in agreement. I look at one particular crystal that was in front of Vanille, and saw it was moving. "Uhm, Vanille, I think the one in front of you isn't a crystal." My point was proven when I saw a dragon plane like thing flew and stop in front of us, sending our hair billowing. Vanille and I look at each other. "So, you know what to do." She nods her head. We face away from the monster and run, screaming like a bunch of scared kids, even though I'm a grown man.

"What was that?" Sazh asked and looks at the direction where it came from and saw the 2 of us running, a flying monster right behind us. We stop beside the others who already got their weapons out. "We're innocent!" I exclaimed and pulled out my sword. "I second that!" Vanille added in.

"Garuda interceptor, it's weak to Aero!" Hope exclaimed when the scan was complete. "Whoa! Garuda Interceptor! That is such a cool name. Let me write that down." I put the sword back and pulled out a notebook and pen out of nowhere. I was about to start writing when Lightning walks to me, she takes the notebook and chucks it at the horizon, after doing that she faces me and smacks me on the head.

"I'm sorry! I'll be serious now!" I told her while cradling my head. "Are the 2 of you done with your skit?" Sazh asked with a smile on his face. "You know, we are just standing here doing nothing, I wonder why the monster hasn't attack us yet." We all look at the said monster, and we saw that it was just watching us; rumbling can be heard from its throat. "Is that monster laughing at us; I mean its laughing at you Eclipse." Sazh said when he saw the monster was looking at Lightning and me. "You think that was funny? I am hurt and you thought it was funny?" The Garuda laughed louder.

"That's it! Screw elemental weakness, us ninja don't follow the rules." I took a scroll out and opened it, with a poof of smoke the scroll transformed into a sink. "Eat my mother's sink!" I threw it at the laughing monster, with a direct hit the Garuda drops like a fly and into the cold hard ground.

"Ha! Who's laughing now?" I laughed like a lunatic. "I don't know what to say." Sazh said with a complicated face, it was amused and confused at the same time. "That was awesome!" Vanille gushed "Can we please just go; I think I have a headache with all the stupidity that idiot brings." Lightning said with a hand on her face.

"Same" was Hope's only reply "Mind using a cure spell." Lightning said "Me first." After a few cure spells later they look at me and saw that Vanille was laughing with me. "Prepare to cast it again; we're going to need it."

 **End Note:**

 **Eclipse: I'm saved!**

 **Me: You're still going to romance her, we're only starting, but when I say it, I do it. So you better prepare.**

 **Eclipse: Yeah, at least it's still a long way, right?**


	5. Ship fight is not best fight!

**Author's Note (That isn't even remotely close to a note)**

 **Me: Welcome, one and all. Thank you for the views, and the fave.**

 **Disclaimer: FF13 does not belong to me! They belong to my favorite and most loved company named square soft, I mean enix!**

"Will. You. Stop. Being. An. Idiot. For. A. few. Hours!" Lightning said in between words while smacking me on the head over and over and over. The others just watch cringing from every hit. Lightning smacks me one more time, I crumpled to the ground. "Vanille, cast a cure on him." Lighting said.

"Eep!" following her order she casts a cure on me, afraid of what Lightning would do to her if she doesn't comply. I groan and before I can say anything, she hits me again.

"Thanks." She said, while beating me up. "Lightning you better stop, the PSICOM might catch up to us." Sazh said, already growing bored of the scene. "You're right, you idiot stand up!" Lightning barked at the twitching heap on her feet. "I think 10,000 brains cell just died in my head."

Lightning scoffed and cross her arms "What now?" Hope asked everyone. "Hey, I've been meaning to point this out but you guys were so busy." We all give Vanille a raise eyebrow. "Do any of you know how to fly an airship?" She said and points at the ship that was conveniently well placed in the middle of nowhere. "Was that thing over there earlier? And this is stealing!" I asked no one in particular.

"Who cares! We got our ticket out of here!" Sazh runs to the ship the others following. "Really, you don't question a ship that is in the middle of a circle. And doesn't have anyone guarding it! What if it's a trap! Scratch that it is a trap!" I shouted with exasperation. Dark pushes me in the direction of the ship. "Okay, I'll go! I wonder how Snow is doing."

 **Meanwhile**

Snow was clobbered in the head by a girl wielding a lance.

 **Back to him**

"He's probably alright."

"I told you so! But did anyone believe me! No! No one does!" I shrieked while holding to my sit like it was the last piece of candy in the world. The two kids were shrieking with me, while the two adults (Hey!) were focusing on what they were doing. A stray laser went fast my window making me lose my shit. Sazh was flying the ship, while Lightning was shooting at the said ships that were following us. "Did you get them?" Vanille asked "One of them." I groan when I saw that the two were fighting for the steering wheel.

"Will you guys stop fighting over the controls?!" I put a hand on my mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Don't puke on me!" Hope shrieked while making warding motion. "We're one sit apart!" It got worse when the ship dodge between buildings. "Kill me now." I moaned with a pale face, while Dark was running around the ship like a headless chicken.

"Stop that, do you want to die!" Sazh said and gained control. "How are we going to lose them?" Hope asked from his sit. "You got me kid." Sazh answered "Eclipse! Get a hold of yourself!" Vanille shrieked while shaking me. "You're making it worse." I lurched, knowing what was going to happen Vanille passed me a bucket, where she got it I don't even know. I got off my sit and went to the back to puke.

The ship broke through the clouds, with me still puking; I use my gravity magic to put me in place. "They're still on us!" Sazh asked with disbelief. "We're taking hits!" I puked harder when the ship shakes. "Come on give me a break!" his words were answered when a ship shot a cliff blocking the path.

"Is it over?" I moan at the back of the ship. "For the love of all that is good!" Sazh yelled and hits the control panels. I throw the contents of the bucket and rub my mouth with a tissue and go back to my sit. "You okay?" Vanille asked with worry on her face.

I give her a thumbs up, the screen in front of me blared to life. There in all his glory was an old man, wearing white clothes and a veil. "The peace and prosperity of Cocoon is at stake, I assure you Sanctum will employ ever-" I threw a shuriken at the old fart's face. I look up and saw the other 4 looking at me. "It's nothing." They all shrug and go back to watching, except for Lightning she was still looking at me. I give her a smile, she scoffs and looks away.

I sigh and look outside the window, thinking of my life before I went traveling.

I blink and shake my head, removing the thought. The ships alarm system suddenly blared to life. "They're still pricking following us!" I shouted

"Points for perseverance."

"AH! My eyes it burns!" I put both of my hands on my face, when a blinding light suddenly appeared. "Sazh! Don't go into the light!"

"The light might save us, so I'm going!" We broke through the clouds. "Wow." Vanille said when she saw the giant ball of light

"Sanctum fal'Cie up close and personal. Cocoon's light in the sky."

"Uhm, sorry to burst you're sightseeing old man but, they're still after us!" my point was proven when the ship shook. "Here we go again." Sazh said with a sigh.

"Fly in, we'll lose them there." Lightning suggested, not suggesting, more like demanding. "I'm pretty sure this thing is alive, so we're like going to just fly in?" No one answered me; Sazh gunned the engines and fly in, dodging the coils of light, one ship wasn't so lucky. "I like this Fal'Cie."

"Nice piloting old man!" I said looking at the dropping ships like a bunch of mosquitoes. The ship suddenly shook I look outside and saw that we were falling. "Darn you Jinx!" Hope, Vanille, and I were screaming, Sazh was holding on the steering wheel, and Lightning was holding on her sit with the scowl still on her face. 'I have got to learn how to do that!' was the last thing on my mind when I black out.

After leaving behind the wreckage that was our ship (PSICOM's actually, but Sazh said it was ours.) we walked a bit and saw a bridge, rotting shaking, liable to get destroyed bridge.

We all stop and did a rock-paper-scissor. And found out that Lightning sucks at it, so being the awesome girl Lightning is (we didn't force her that is) she crossed the bridge first checking if it was crossable, Hope followed for some reason. I was just chatting with Vanille when I heard the sound of a cord giving up, and saw Hope wasn't going to make it, so I run and pushed Hope on the other side.

Now there's a problem, I'm liable to death now. "Life is a bitch!" I run, trying to reach for Lightning's outstretched hand. Before the bridge goes down I took hold and hefted myself up. "Nothing to it! All according to plan!" Lightning smacks me on the head. "What! If I didn't do something Hope would've fall!"

"I know I just feel like hitting you." I pout at her words and dusted myself off.

"You guys okay!" Vanille called at the other side, I can hear Dark barking. "We're fine! We'll meet you at the other side, don't worry Dark will help you!"

"Got it!"

After defeating a few enemies, we were faced with an obstacle, a giant cliff. "A dead end" Hope said while looking at the wall, blocking our way.

"Not a dead end kid, there's always a way, you just have to find it. And besides we need to wait for Vanille and Sazh to catch up." I said to Hope while patting the wall. "Can we get through this way you think?" Hope asked while looking up. "I can get through it, I don't know about you two."

"You know where you're going right?" Hope asked Lightning with uncertainty in his voice. "I've been here on missions before." I groan and stretch my arms. "Missions? Nothing to do with the purge, though?" Hope asked again.

Lightning climbs on the first step of the cliff. "Purge is PSICOM's baby; our military is split into two arms. The public security and intelligence command known as PSICOM, and the Guardian corps. There's actually a 3rd one, the Assassination Squad. And the guy over there is one of them, the Lycoan Clan." Lightning said and pointed at me.

"Yeah, the head or you can say my grandfather had a, what you would call a squabble with the Sanctum big boss. So they were exiled in Grand Pulse." I lied with gritted teeth, Hope's eyes widen "You're from pulse?"

"I was born and raised in Pulse, but the older members grew up on Cocoon, so yeah." Hope nods surprise clearly seen in his face, "I thought it was a harsh land? How did you guys survive?"

"Adapt to survive, in order to live down below you have to think like a Pulse, not afraid of a Pulse monster?" I laugh at his reaction; his surprise was replaced with confusion, probably realizing something. "Then why were you on Cocoon? That's pretty far from Pulse, and how did you get here? I mean what you used to get here!"

"Whoa, calm down boy, breath." I put hand on his shoulder, "What's with the sudden questions?"

"You're from Pulse! What's it like!"

I scowled making Lightning look. "Enough about that! We're hearing Lightning's story after all!" I ignore his protest and beckoned Lightning to continue. "I was guardian corps, Bodlum Security Regiment." Lightning said with hands on her hip. "Wait? But I don't get it. If you weren't PSICOM then why did you board the train?" Hope asked, giving me a look, I only smirked.

"For Serah."

"You're telling me, you got on that train to save your Sister? That's crazy. I could never do something like that."

"It's not a question of can or can't, there's something in life you just do." I smile and clap my hands. "Boss lady is actually giving advice; you're warming up to us." She scowls and looks at me.

"Hope maybe, Dark maybe, but not you." I clutch my heart like I was in pain; I huff and cross my arms. "You're just Tsundere for me, that's all." The two give me a look "What's a tsundere?" Hope asked making Lightning look at me, probably with the same question. I smirk and put my hands up. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Hope sighs and looks down. "It's easy for you to say." Lightning just looks at Hope, without a word she climbs up the cliff. "Lightning!" Hope said reaching for her, but she was ignored. Hope sighs and sat back down on the rock "She left me."

"She left us, actually." I said and scratched my head. "What now?" Hope asked me, I shrug my shoulders and sat down.

"We wait for Sazh and Vanille."

"Okay, mind telling me about you guys. You were a mystery in Cocoon after all."

"Sure, well, were too start. One thing about us Lycoan is we-"

 **End**


End file.
